Chip Mates
by CUtopia
Summary: A drabble collection on Bomber & Spider!
1. Teasing

Yeah, so I recently found some old notes for drabbles about Bomber and Spider, and I thought I'd start a collection :) If you should have any wishes, feel free to put them into a review or PM them to me! :)

After 3x11 Secret Cargo.

(490 Words)

* * *

 **Teasing**

Bomber was stirring frantically in a pot full of tomato sauce for lunch as she suddenly saw a movement from the corner of her eye.

"Are you here to steal my knives again, Spider? I seriously thought about locking them away because of you, you know? Sharp things are nothing for little children!," Bomber said as she registered Spider standing in her kitchen. She motioned towards his still bandaged hand and added: "One accident does not seem to be enough for you."

Spider grimaced at her while pouring himself some coffee, mumbling: "Stop chastising me, I got it, okay? I'll never do that again."

"Good boy," Bomber grinned, turning back towards the stove and her sauce when she suddenly sensed Spider coming closer. His breath tickled her neck and caused the little hairs there to stand up, and she wondered what the hell he was up to.

"Now that we sorted the issue about the knife out, we should talk about something else, Bomb," he whispered, and she could literally hear his smug grin – the type of grin that she'd sworn herself she wouldn't react to again, for the sake of her career.

"About you invading my personal space and provoking a kick in the ass, for example?" she suggested sarcastically, but it didn't seem to impress Spider at all.

"I wouldn't have thought that you're the type of woman that wears pink and lacy underwear," Spider chuckled into her ear, a slightly dirty undertone clearly audible in his voice. Bomber but her lip, and a cool rush was running down her spine as she realised that Spider had rummaged through her duffel bag, that he'd invaded her privacy. Somehow she'd hoped that he'd been too loopy from the painkillers to be the one to notice that they'd accidentally switched bags.

Trying to mask her little shock, she turned around, crossing her arms in front of her chest and glaring up at him: "And I'd never thought that you were the pervert type of person that searches through other people's bags only to have a look at their underwear."

"I didn't mean to," Spider winked mischievously, looking like she was having way too much fun. "They just accidentally fell out of the bag into my hands, you know? But seriously, pink? You don't look like the typical girly."

"You neither," she shot back, unable to come up with something else. Anger was boiling deep inside of her, and she really wanted to show him that he would regret it if he should start to spread to spread any stories about her underwear.

Spider grinned at her and leaned down to murmur into her ear: "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I just like to tease you. You look cute when you're angry."

And with that, he grabbed his coffee and left the galley while Bomber stared after him in surprise.


	2. Hallucinations

Takes place during episode 3x08, when Spider had this coral infection

(220 Words)

* * *

 **Hallucinations**

The fever was making Spider's body feel like it was on fire, and every single muscle seemed to be sore, pain pulsing through him. Spider was somewhere between consciousness and sleep, drifting around, unable to tell what was real and what was a dream. Sometimes he heard voices; Swain, the boss... and Bomber, who was talking to him with a soft voice. From time to time, he felt a wonderfully cold sensation on his forehead, but he was so hot that it didn't last for as long as he wished it to.

But most of the time, he was hallucinating, the infection meddling with his senses; or at least he was sure that he was imagining things most of the time...

"Hey Spi," a soft voice, which he identified as Bomber's after a few moments, invaded the darkness that surrounded him. "Just stay alive, okay? I don't want to lose you. Do you hear me?"

Fingers caressed his temple, feeling cool against his skin, and then a soft kiss was pressed onto his cheek, very close to the corner of his lips.

"Just keep fighting, okay?"

When he woke up hours later, his mind clearing slowly, he was sure that this little moment hadn't been real, even though he secretly wished it had been.


	3. Staying Quiet

An addition to the episode 'Half Life'

(360 Words)

* * *

 **Staying Quiet**

Spider walked through the corridors of the Navy hospital in Cairns, clutching the bouquet of rose freesia a little bit tighter than necessary. His heart was racing in his chest as he knocked at the door of the patient room he knew Bomber was in, and his hand was visibly shaking. Everything that had happened on Victory Island was still a fresh memory, and the fear he'd felt for Bomber still hadn't vanished, even though she was okay. The doctors wanted her to stay in the hospital for a day so they could thoroughly check that she hadn't sustained any injury to her head or spine through the two falls, but so far it seemed like the broken rib would stay her only problem.

"Come in."

Spider pushed the door open, and his heart skipped a beat as he saw how Bomber's face lightened upon his sight. She was sitting on her bed, wearing sweatpants, fluffy socks and a t-shirt, a newspaper lying on her legs.

"Oh god, finally I'll get some company. The others seem to have abandoned me for a bottle of beer," she joked, and Spider smiled, awkwardly handing her the flowers. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"They invited me, but I wasn't in the mood," Spider admitted, sitting down on the chair that stood next to her bed. "I wanted to see if you're okay."

Bomber nodded, looking at him for a long moment, and in these seconds, Spider considered telling her everything. How much fear he'd felt as she tumbled down the cliff. That he'd thought that she was dead for a long, agonising moment, and how much relief he'd felt when Swain had informed them that she was alive.

And the reason why he'd been so awkward before that, when they'd prepared to search for Jessica, and he'd been worried about what the radiation would do to her.

For one moment, Spider thought about telling her that he loved her.

But he couldn't seem to find the courage to formulate the words, and so he stayed quiet, hoping that one day, he would be able to say these three words.


End file.
